Por siempre jamás
by lobitawood
Summary: Os voy a contar la verdadera historia de LA CENICIENTA.
1. Por siempre jamás

POR SIEMPRE JAMÁS

versión Harry Potter

PERSONAJES:

Sarah Black como Cenicienta

Sirius Black como Barón

Narcisa Malfoy Black como madrastra y Baronesa

Pansy y Rose como hermanastras

Oliver Wood como príncipe

Alicia como amiga de Sarah

Fred como amigo de Sarah

George como guardia de Oliver

Draco como sirviente

Angelina como sirvienta

Marcus Flint como amigo de la Baronesa

…etc


	2. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

"Erase una vez..."

Un carruaje se dirigía hacia el palacio donde los dos hombres que iban dentro tendrían audiencia con la reina de Francia. Un sirviente llevó a los dos hombres hasta estar en presencia de la reina.  
-Buenas tardes señores Grim.  
-Buenas tardes majestad- Dijeron los dos hombres inclinándose ante ella.  
-Siéntense- Dijo la reina mostrándoles unos asientos- Se preguntarán porque una anciana como yo se molesta en tener audiencia con unos escritores de cuentos infantiles.  
-La verdad, alteza, vuestra carta nos impresionó mucho.  
-He leido sus cuentos, y me han gustado, aunque he quedado decepcionada con su versión de la joven cenicienta.  
-Bueno- Dijo uno de los hermanos Grim- Hay muchas versiones, algunos dicen que la versión de terror con el hada madrina y la calabaza gigante se parecen más.  
Todos rieron ante el comentario del escritor.  
-Disculpad majestad- Dijo el otro hermano- Me ha llamado mucho la atención ese cuadro de allí, es una dama realmente hermosa.  
-Se llamaba Sarah Black, y este- Dijo la reina mostrándoles un zapato de cristal- era su magnífico zapato.  
-Entonces... ¿El cuento es cierto? ¿Cenicienta existió?-Preguntó uno de los hermanos.  
-Permítánme caballeros que les cuente la historia. ¿Como empiezan ustedes sus cuentos?... Así. Erase una vez...

… Una niña que sentía un gran amor por su padre. Tenía ocho años, era de piel pálida, de cabellos oscuros y de ojos color chocolate, su nombre era Sarah. Ella era la hija de un varón, el Varón Sirius Black, y ese día lo esperaba con impaciencia a su padre porque ese día vendría con su nueva madre y sus dos hijas.  
-Sarah, ¿estás lista? -Preguntó Angelina, una de las sirvientas de la casa- Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento.  
-¡Alicia!- Dijo Sarah cogiendo a la hija de Angelina, su mejor amiga- Esto parece Navidad, voy a recibir una madre y hermanas en el mismo día.  
-Si, pero tú compórtate como el angelito que se que llevas ahí dentro.  
Se escuchó el sonido de unas piedras golpeando la ventana, Sarah se asomó y vio a su amigo Fred.  
-Fred, hoy no.  
-¡Pareces una señorita!  
-Es que lo soy idiota.  
-Ya, pero es que hoy lo pareces.  
Sarah se giró hacia Alicia dándose mutuamente sonrisas de complicidad.  
-Chica o chico todavía te puedo.  
Sarah y Alicia salieron corriendo a por Fred.  
Mientras, todos los sirvientes se colocaban en orden delante de la puerta, el varón Sirius Black estaba entrando en los terrenos. El varón bajó de su caballo.  
-Como me alegro de estar en casa- Dijo mirando alrededor- Pero me parece que me falta una hija.  
-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Sarah corriendo hacia él con la cara y el vestido lleno de barro, seguida de Alicia.  
-Sarah, mírate, estás igual que cuando me fui- Dijo su padre mirándola y riéndose- Y seguro que tu amigo Fred tiene algo que ver.  
-No señor, lo he asesinado.  
-¿Que lo has...?- El varón se giró y vio a Fred cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies- Si ya veo que tú y Alicia lo habéis asesinado. Esperaba poder presentar a una señorita... Pero habrá que conformarse contigo.  
El varón Sirius ayudó a bajar del carruaje a una dama muy bella seguida de dos niñas, las dos rubias.  
-Sarah, te presento a la varonesa Narcisa Malfoy (ahora Black) y a sus hijas.  
-Hola Sarah, me alegro mucho de conocerte- Dijo la mujer- Tú padre no habla de otra cosa, Sarah esto, Sarah aquello. Estas son mis hijas, Pansy y Rose- Dijo la varonesa mostrando a sus hijas- Niñas, saludad a vuestra nueva hermanastra.  
Las dos niñas hicieron una reverencia a la que Sarah devolvió el gesto de buen grado.

Después de la cena, el varón fue a acostar a su hija y le regaló un libro.  
-Utopía.  
-Si, es un libro muy interesante aunque tú aun no lo entiendas.  
-¿Me lees un poco?  
-Hoy no princesa, estoy cansado.  
-Si, y ahora eres esposo- Sarah sonreía, estaba tan feliz de tener una familia más grande- ¿Has visto como han tomado la cena? Ha sido perfecto, como un baile.  
-¿Te gustan?  
-Muchísimo.  
-Mejor porque tengo que irme de viaje dentro de tres días.  
-Pero si acabas de volver.  
-Lo sé, pero serán solo tres semanas.  
-Una.  
-Tres.  
-Una.  
Lo hicieron a piedra papel o tijera y ganó Bella.  
-Esta bien, una.

Llegó el día de la partida del varón, ese día todos estaban tristes, y para sumarle cosas malas al día, el varón se había levantado con molestias en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.  
Se despidió de todos y comenzó a galopar hacia la puerta, Narcisa se llevó a sus hijas a dentro.  
-Esperad- Las paró Sarah antes de que entraran- Siempre saluda desde la puerta, es la tradición.  
Narcisa no le hizo caso y entró, Sarah esperó a ver a su padre saludar, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que vio fue a su padre caer al suelo.  
-¡PAPÁ!  
Sarah salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, Narcisa al escuchar el grito de la niña salió a ver qué ocurría y al ver a su marido en el suelo, también corrió hacia él. Cuando llegaron las dos, el varón primero miró a su esposa y luego a su hija, y acariciándole la mejilla a la niña le dijo: "Te quiero mi niña" antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.  
El varón murió por un ataque al corazón dejando sola a su hija con una madrastra que no sentía ningún amor por ella. Así fue como comenzó la historia de Sarah Black y Oliver Wood, la historia que se conoce como "Cenicienta".


	3. Mi nombre es

"Mi nombre es..."

Ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte del varón Sirius Black, dejando a su hija en manos de su madrastra Narcisa. Ella había heredado toda la casa y el dinero por ser la viuda del varón, y había obligado a Sarah a encargarse de las tareas de la casa a cambio de mantenerla. Sarah había aceptado porque creía que dentro de todos había algo bueno, y pensaba que hasta su madrastra la quería en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Esa mañana, Sarah había despertado junto a la chimenea con el libro que le había regalado su padre sobre su vestido. Siempre se quedaba leyendo ese libro por las noches. Cuando se despertó salió a coger manzanas para la baronesa y sus hijas, mientras iba recogiéndolas vio como un hombre salía de sus establos y se llevaba un caballo perteneciente a su familia. Ella, haciendo alarde de su maravillosa puntería, empezó a lanzarle manzanas, todas ellas impactaron en el cuerpo del hombre haciéndolo caer del caballo. Sarah se dirigió a él lanzándole más manzanas.  
-Ladrón, sal de aquí antes de que llame a los criados.  
-No, por favor, solo lo cogía prestado- Dijo el hombre cubriéndose la cara para que no le dieran los proyectiles que le lanzaba la joven, impidiéndole así ver su rostro.  
-¿Y yo he de permitirlo? Esos caballos eran de mi padre...  
El hombre consiguió pararla y mostrarle su rostro antes de que ella siguiera lanzándole algo más. En el mismo momento en que ella vio su cara se quedó paralizada.  
-Lo siento majestad, no os había visto- Dijo Sarah inclinándose.  
-Ah... Pues tu puntería demuestra lo contrario.  
-Lo se, y por eso se que merezco morir.  
El hombre, que había resultado ser el príncipe Oliver Wood, arqueó una ceja ante la frase.  
-Bueno, estoy dispuesto a pasar tu falta si tú pasas la mía con el caballo.  
Sarah asintió sin levantar la cabeza, impidiendo que el príncipe le viera la cara, por miedo.  
-Tenemos caballos más jóvenes y fuertes si lo deseáis.  
-No, este está bien- Dijo subiendo al caballo y acercándose a ella- Esto es por tu silencio- Dijo arrojándole un montón de monedas.  
Cuando el príncipe se hubo alejado, Sarah recogió todas las monedas y corrió hacia la casa. Cuando llegó su madrastra y sus hermanastras ya se habían despertado y esperaban el desayuno.  
-Hoy se ha levantado de un humor de perros- Dijo Angelina.  
-Sarah, hoy te ves muy feliz. ¿Qué te pasa?- Alicia estaba intrigada.  
-He visto un ángel misericordioso que me ha dado esto- Dijo Sarah mostrándoles los veinte francos de oro que le había dado el príncipe- Y ya se en que las vamos a emplear- Dijo Sarah dirigiéndose a Angelina y Alicia.  
-Ben- Fue lo único que pudo decir Angelina.  
-¿Papá? ¿Vas a traer a mi padre?- Sarah solo asintió- Pero si lo han vendido, partirá hacia las Américas en unos días.  
-Conseguiré que nos lo devuelvan.  
-¡SARAH!  
Escucharon las tres como Narcisa la llamaba, Sarah se apresuró en coger el desayuno y subirlo. Cuando llegó y le puso los huevos delante a Pansy, esta se irritó.  
-He dicho un huevo a los cuatro minutos, no cuatro huevos al minuto. Y en nombre de Dios, ¿DONDE ESTÁ NUESTRO PAN?  
-Pansy querida ¿Qué te he dicho del tono de voz?  
-Una dama no debe elevar la voz más alto del elevado susurro- Dijo suavemente Rose intentando impresionar a su madre. Pero esta solo tenía ojos para Pansy.  
-Rose, querida, no hables si no puedes mejorar el silencio- Después se giró hacia Sarah- Haber niña, te veo distraída, no te descentres, hay mucho trabajo.  
-Si nos permitierais recuperar a Draco, tal vez no os ofendería mi...  
-¡Son tus modales lo que ofende! ¡Apártate de mi vista!

Por otro lado, el príncipe Oliver cabalgaba por el bosque intentando huir de su "cárcel de oro" como él la llamaba, cuando escuchó a un hombre pedir ayuda.  
-¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Me están robando!  
Oliver se acercó para ver qué pasaba y vio como los gitanos saqueaban a un anciano, se acercó un poco cuando los gitanos se alejaban y el hombre empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente.  
-Por favor, se han lo han llevado.  
-Lo siento, no puedo.  
-Por favor, es mi vida.  
Oliver se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante las súplicas de los demás pero fue hacia los gitanos para recuperar lo que le habían robado al hombre. Oliver se peleó con uno de los gitanos, cayendo al río pero consiguiendo recuperar el objeto de aquel hombre.  
Cuando volvió a donde había dejado al anciano vio que también estaba George, su guardia personal.  
-Oliver, lo prometiste, nada de escapadas.  
-Lo sé- Después se giró al anciano viendo que desenrollaba un papel- ¿Por esto he ido corriendo detrás de los gitanos? Habíais dicho que era vuestra vida.  
-Una mujer siempre lo es- Dijo mostrándole el cuadro de una mujer.  
-El señor Da Vinci ha venido como invitado para el baile de máscaras que se realizará.  
-¿Vos sois el señor Da Vinci? Ahora si estoy salvado. Podéis hablar con mi padre. Mi padre es el rey del tradicionalismo y vos el del progresismo, enseñadle a mi padre que estamos en pleno siglo XVI.  
-Traducción por favor- Pidió el señor Da Vinci a George.  
-El príncipe Oliver sufre de matrimonio concertado.  
Da Vinci prometió al príncipe intentar convencer a su padre, el rey Charlie, como compensación por haber recuperado su cuadro (el cuadro era "La Gioconda" o "Mona Lisa"). Y se dirigieron a palacio, pero antes hicieron una parada para devolver el caballo que el príncipe se había llevado. Cuando llegaron allí la baronesa se mostró muy sorprendida.  
-Alteza, que honor teneros aquí- Dijo Narcisa inclinándose.  
-Si, el placer es mío.  
-Permitidme que os presente a Pansy Françoa Black de la casa de Guen- Dijo señalando a Pansy y después se giró a su otra hija- Y a Rose.  
-Es un placer señoritas. He venido a devolverles su caballo.  
-¿Caballo?- Dijo la baronesa sin saber a qué se refería- No sabía que nos faltara alguno.  
-Si, me temo que asusté a una joven criada vuestra esta mañana al cogerlo.  
Narcisa sabía que se trataba de Sarah.  
-Es muda mi señor.  
-¿En serio? Pues habló con mucha soltura.  
-Bueno- Dijo Narcisa nerviosa- Le va y le viene.  
-Pansy- Dijo el príncipe intentando ser un caballero ante las insinuaciones de la joven- Ese broche es… precioso.  
-Esta baratija- Dijo tocando el broche que estaba sobre sus senos- Sois muy amable.  
Narcisa se sintió muy orgullosa por la actuación de su hija y le mostró una amplia sonrisa cuando el príncipe se alejó.

Después de eso, Sarah se cambiaba de ropa en casa de Fred, tenía que ir a por George antes de que se lo llevaran a las Américas.  
-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿La ves desde allí?- Preguntó Sarah refiriéndose a Narcisa y sus hijas, el mercado se veía desde allí.  
-Están comprando un algo en el mercado- Dijo Fred sin prestar mucha atención, estaba más pendiente de su cuadro- Y tú no deberías arriesgarte tanto, si te pillan pasaras tres días en el cepo. Ese es el castigo por hacerse pasar por noble.  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que nos destruyan así. Bueno, voy a salir, pero no te rías.  
Sarah salió de detrás del biombo, vestida con un traje de noble que perteneció a su madre. Los zapatos los tenía en la mano y llevaba el pelo suelto.  
-Los zapatos me vienen grandes- Dijo mirando al suelo, no solía mirar a la gente a la cara.  
-Nadie se va a fijar en tus pies- Dijo Fred sonriéndole- Ven, Alicia tiene que arreglarte el pelo.

Y allí estaba ella, entrando en los jardines de la corte vestida de noble, los guardias la dejaban pasar sin ningún problema, y mientras cruzaba el puente vio a lo lejos como metían a Draco en un carro enrejado como si fuera un criminal. Se acercó corriendo justo cuando el hombre que llevaba el carro, un hombre gordo y que apestaba, empezaba a moverlo.  
-Espere señor, ese es mi esclavo y vengo a saldar la deuda por la que sirvió de pago.  
-Lo siento señora, está pagado y vendido.  
-Puedo pagaros veinte francos de oro.  
-Mirad señora por ese dinero me vendería yo. Andando.  
-Exijo que lo liberéis, o llevaré este asunto ante el rey- Sarah se estaba poniendo nerviosa y se estaba dejando llevar por su temperamento.  
-¡El rey es quien lo ha vendido! Ahora es propiedad de Lamant.  
-¡No es propiedad de nadie, viejo, gordinflón! ¿Os parece bien tratar a la gente como a bestias?  
-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Le gritó el hombre a la cara.  
-¿Os parece bien tratar así a una dama?  
Se escuchó una voz desde detrás de Sarah, ella sabía quién era, había escuchado esa voz antes, ese mismo día.  
Sarah se giró hacia él intentando no bajar la mirada, pero si le dedicó una reverencia.  
-Decidme señora porque queréis que liberen a ese ladrón.  
-Disculpadme señor, pero un sirviente no es un ladrón y los que lo son no pueden evitarlo.  
-¿A no? Pues ilustradnos.  
Sarah se puso nerviosa, pero su coraje era mayor.  
-Si vos permitís que vuestro pueblo esté mal educado y los castigáis por los crímenes a los que su primitiva educación los ha llevado, se llega a la terrible conclusión señor de que primero los hacéis ladrones y los castigáis después.  
-Bien- Oliver se había quedado de piedra. Pero se giró hacia el otro hombre- Hay lo tenéis, liberadlo.  
-Pero mi señor...  
-¡HE DICHO… que lo liberéis!  
El hombre soltó a Draco y Sarah sonriente se dirigió a él. Draco no la abrazó para no descubrirlas pero si le dijo algo al oído.  
-Me pareció estar viendo a vuestra madre.  
-Prepara los caballos- Gritó Sarah en alto para que nadie sospechara nada- Nos vamos enseguida.  
Draco salió corriendo a esperarla en algún lugar donde no los vieran, Sarah se dirigió hacia el príncipe y se inclinó agradeciéndole el haber liberado a Draco y se apresuró en marcharse, pero el príncipe también en pararla.  
-¿Quien sois? Nunca os había visto por aquí.  
-Es que no soy de aquí, estoy visitando a una prima. Y vos sois muy atrevido preguntando eso.  
-Muy bien, pero decidme quien sois.  
-Eso no puede ser de vuestro interés- Dijo Sarah comenzando a caminar.  
-¿A quién estáis visitando?  
-A mi prima.  
-Si, lo habéis dicho, pero ¿a cuál?  
-Pues... A la única que tengo.  
-Pues dadme el nombre de vuestra prima para que ella me de vuestro nombre- Sarah se alejaba de él mientras pronunciaba esa frase- Cualquiera que recite a Tomás Moro bien merece el esfuerzo.  
Sarah se paró en seco ante esa frase. Él había reconocido la frase que le había dicho ella, la de los ladrones.  
-¿El príncipe a leído Utopía?  
-Si, lo encuentro pesado y soporífero, he de admitir que los problemas del vulgo rústico me aburren.  
-Ese vulgo rústico como vos lo llamáis, es vuestro apoyo, y deberías sentiros orgulloso de él.  
-Primero soy atrevido y ahora no tengo orgullo- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Sarah estuvo a punto de quedarse estancada en el lugar pero se acordó de Draco y empezó a caminar.  
-Por favor, mi señora, dadme un nombre, solo eso- Dijo cogiéndola del brazo para pararla.  
-El único nombre que puedo daros es... Contés Nicole de Lancrè.  
-Lo veis- Dijo Oliver sonriéndole abiertamente- No ha sido tan difícil.  
Sarah iba a responderle pero la voz de la reina y madre de Oliver, la interrumpió.  
-¡Oliver! Hijo mío por fin has vuelto.  
Sarah aprovechó ese despiste del príncipe para irse sin ser vista.  
-Hola madre.  
-Tu padre quiere tener unas palabras contigo, está muy enfadado por tu fuga.  
-Si, es lo habitual.  
Olver se giró para seguir conversando con la Contés, pero ella ya no estaba allí.


	4. Es vuestra boca me tiene hipnotizado

"Es vuestra boca lo que me tiene hipnotizado"  
-¡Mamá!- Gritó Alicia mirando hacia el linde del bosque- Son Sarah y papá. ¡Sarah ha traído papá!  
Alicia salió corriendo hacia ellos seguida de Angelina, ambas iban llorando. Draco, cuando las vio, corrió a por ellas llorando también y las abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sarah se quedó a un lado mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, los tres se giraron hacia ella y le abrieron los brazos para que se uniera al abrazo. Los cuatro, abrazados en mitad de la huerta, parecían y se sentían como la familia más unida del mundo.  
Cuando Sarah entró en la sala, su felicidad fue interrumpida por la voz cantarina de Pansy.  
-Tienes un problema...- Le dijo sin levantar la vista hacia ella.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, la baronesa la empujó haciendo que se sentara en una silla muy asustada.  
-¿Como me puedes hacer esto a mí, y a Pansy?  
-¿Qué he hecho?- Sarah no entendía el por qué de ese enfado.  
-Piensa Sarah, concéntrate- Dijo Pansy con desprecio.  
Mediante señas, Rose le hizo saber a Sarah que se trataba del caballo.  
-¿El príncipe Oliver nos robó un caballo esta mañana?  
-Si.- ¿Cómo no nos avisaste?- Narcisa cambió su cara al girarse hacia Pansy- Por suerte para ti, Pansy hizo una actuación excelente.-Pansy y Narcisa sonrieron más- Ahora dime que es lo que le dijiste, dijo que fuiste convincente, eso puede tener muchos sentidos.  
-Lo llamé ladrón- Dijo asustada viendo como Pansy y Narcisa abrían la boca exageradamente- No lo reconocí al principio.  
Las caras de Narcisa y Pansy la miraron con pena mientras se reían.  
-Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Pobrecita campesina. Hay que trabajar con ahínco y fijarse más en las cosas.  
Sarah solo asentía mirándola aun con miedo hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Draco, Angelina y Alicia.  
-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó Pansy con asco.  
-Conseguí saldar su... mi deuda señora- Dijo Draco mirando a Narcisa- Me dijeron que podía irme a casa.  
-Bien... Ve... A coger un pollo.  
Draco salió corriendo seguido de su mujer y su hija, ante la sonrisa de Sarah y una más pequeña y disimulada de Rose.  
Mientras, en el castillo, Oliver, seguido de la reina entraba en la sala donde su padre atendía los asuntos del reino.  
-No vas a volver a salir. Y es mi última palabra- Gritó el rey, padre de Olver.  
-Si, claro padre.  
-Te casarás con Hermione en la próxima Luna o recibirás mi más severo castigo.  
-¿Y que será padre? ¿Aceite hirviendo o el cepo?- Preguntó Oliver con pesadez.  
-Simplemente... Te negaré la corona y viviré para siempre.  
-Bien, acepto- Dijo Oliver ansioso- Yo no la quiero.  
-Sentaros y callaos los dos- intervino la reina para intentar poner paz- Oliver, se cómo te sientes, pero tú posición acarrea unas obligaciones. El tratado con España es importante, y tu matrimonio con Hermione también lo es.  
-Perdonadme madre, pero que yo sepa, el matrimonio con personas desconocidas no ha hecho feliz a ninguno de los presentes.  
-¡Oliver, eres el príncipe de Francia!- Gritó el rey.  
-Y soy el dueño de mi vida- Dijo Oliver dejando la habitación.

Sarah había salido a coger trufas, pero la tarde era calurosa y había salido con tiempo, además estaba muy cerca de su casa así que decidió ir a darse un baño. Se metió con ropa en el lago y comenzó a nadar. Estaba muy tranquila hasta que una voz la interrumpió.  
-Parece que va a llover- Dijo la voz haciendo que abriera los ojos.  
Al abrirlos vio a un anciano andando sobre el agua, Sarah pegó un grito del susto que se había llevado. El anciano calló al agua también asustado por el grito de ella.  
-Disculpadme jovencita, no era mi intención asustaros, solo estaba probando un nuevo invento.  
-¿Un invento?  
-Si, con esto se puede andar sobre el agua- Dijo mostrándole los zapatos de madera que había creado.  
-Vaya, es increíble. Dejadme que os acompañe a la orilla y os ayude a llevar vuestro invento.  
Juntos se acercaron a la orilla, hablando del invento para caminar sobre el agua.  
-Señor Da Vinci, os est...- Los ojos de Sarah se encontraron con los de Oliver haciendo que este no acabara la frase- Contés.  
Oliver se acercó corriendo a donde estaban ellos y le dio su capa para que se tapara.  
-¿Donde está vuestro séquito?  
-Decidí darles el día libre.  
-¿Un día libre de qué? ¿De la vida?  
-Ojala yo pudiera despedir a los míos con la misma facilidad que vos- Dijo ella levantándose.  
-No os entiendo, lleváis una vida de noble mientras defendéis los ideales una utópica sociedad.  
-Y vos poseéis un montón de tierras y no sentís orgullo al trabajarlas.  
-Debo entender que me consideráis un príncipe arrogante.  
-Bueno, el otro día liberasteis a un hombre pero ni siquiera reparasteis en el resto.  
Sarah comenzó a caminar quitándose la capa de Oliver.  
-¿Como lo conseguís?- Dijo Oliver mirándola con admiración.  
-¿El qué?  
-¿Vivir con tanta pasión?  
Sarah sonrió y estaba a punto de responderle pero escuchó la voz de alguien gritando.  
-Sarah, vamos a casa es muy tarde- Sarah reconoció la voz de Rose.  
-Debo irme, ya se ha hecho muy tarde.  
-Pero el viento es perfecto- Dijo Da Vinci con otro aparato en sus manos (una especie de cometa).  
-Lo siento pero debo irme.  
-Esperad, jugaré a tenis mañana con el marqués de Limòs. ¿Vendréis?  
-Debo dejaros- Dijo Sarah corriendo y sin girarse.  
Al llegar a casa, Sarah les contó todo a Angelina, Draco y Alicia, todos estaban impresionados por el comportamiento de Sarah.

Esa noche, en el castillo, Oliver estaba en uno de los muchos pasillos de piedra hablando con su madre.  
-¿Como dices que se llama, hijo?  
-Nicole de Lancrè. ¿La conoces madre?  
-Hijo, no conozco a todas las damas que hay en la corte.  
-He decidido- Se escuchó la voz de su padre acercarse- dar un baile de máscaras en honor al señor Da Vinci, y ese día haremos oficial tu compromiso. Ese día anunciaremos tu compromiso con la chica que elijas o si no te casarás con la heredera española. ¿De acuerdo?  
-¿Y qué hay del tratado?  
-Yo me encargaré de España, tú tienes mayor problema.  
-Elije bien Oliver, recuerda que el divorcio solo está permitido en Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente, el príncipe jugó su partido de tenis con el marqués de Limòs, cada vez que se iba una pelota fuera y Oliver intentaba darle pero salía del campo las chicas se abalanzaban contra él. Una de la veces, la chica que recogió la pelota fue Pansy, esta le dio la pelota sonriéndole.  
-Os veo muy bien Pansy.  
-Encantada de que miréis alteza.  
Oliver puso una cara extraña, pero continuó con el juego.  
Después del partido, Oliver acompañó a Pansy, Narcisa y Rose a su casa, pasando antes por el mercado donde tenían un puesto de verduras.  
Mientras ellos se entretenían en otras cosas, Marcus Flint visitaba el puesto de la familia Black.  
-Hola Sarah.  
-Hola- Respondió ella con desgana.  
-Sabes, tengo mucho dinero y si aceptaras mi propuesta podría sacar adelante tu patética granja.  
-¿Pasas?- Dijo ella poniéndoselas delante.  
-No- respondió indignado Marcus- Esta semana no compraré. Nos vemos Sarah.  
Mientras Sarah veía como se alejaba Marcus, Oliver, Pansy, Narcisa y Rose se acercaron al puesto, seguidos de la guardia personal de Oliver. Sarah no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo delante, y para que no la reconociera lanzó una gallina prácticamente a su cara y salió corriendo antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella había estado allí.  
Cuando Oliver apartó la gallina, miró buscando a la responsable, pero no la halló.  
-¿Solo estabais vosotras dos?- Les preguntó a Angelina y a Alicia.  
-Si mi señor- Respondió Angelina.  
-Y la gallina.

Sarah estaba paseando con Fred por unos campos cercanos a su casa porque su madrastra y sus hijas se habían ido a la iglesia. Sarah encontró el aparato volador de Da Vinci con una nota:  
"Querida Contés de Lancrè,  
espero que encontréis esto porque es un regalo para vos. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.  
Vuestro amigo,  
Leonardo Da Vinci"  
Sarah acompañó a Fred hasta el sitio donde él quería pintar mientras Sarah hacía volar aquel artefacto cerca de una enorme pila de paja. Cuando escucharon acercarse unos caballos, Sarah vio que se trataba del príncipe Oliver y su séquito por lo que se escondió detrás de la paja.  
-Tú muchacho.  
Fred se puso en pie de inmediato.  
-¿De dónde has sacado ese artefacto?- Dicho eso Sarah lo soltó en el acto por miedo a que la viera.  
-Es un regalo del señor Da Vinci a la Contés de Lancrè.  
-La Contés de Lancrè... ¿Sabes donde vive?  
-Se aloja con una prima, la baroncesa Narcisa Black de Guen.  
-Vaya, eso es un problema.  
-Pero sé que ahora mismo está ella sola, allí, sin nadie.  
-Gracias muchacho, y bonita pintura.  
Oliver y su guardia se alejaron por el camino y Sarah salió corriendo a por Fred.  
-Asquerosa alimaña. Era el príncipe Oliver.  
-Dijo que le gusta mi pintura- Fred estaba sonriente.  
-Y ahora se dirige hacia mi casa.  
-Pues deberías apresurarte- respondió Fred.  
Sarah salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, cuando llegó llamó rápidamente a Angelina y Alicia que la ayudaron a arreglarse antes de que llamaran a la puerta. Ella abrió y se encontró con Oliver.  
-Contés, me alegro de veros.  
-Es un placer alteza.  
-Nos dirigíamos a un monasterio para visitar su biblioteca y había pensado que ya que os gusta tanto leer podríais acompañarme.  
-Será un placer.  
Marcharon en un carruaje hasta el monasterio y cuando Sarah vio la biblioteca no pudo evitar sonreir.  
-Dios mío, esto es increíble. Mi padre adoraba la palabra escrita. Le encantaba leer.  
-Vaya, me gustaría conocerle.  
-Murió a mis ocho años, Utopía fue el último libro que dejó en mis manos.  
-Eso explica porque lo citáis.  
-Os parecerá absurdo pero cambiaría todos los libros del mundo por escuchar su voz una sola vez más.  
Oliver, al escucharla hablar empezó a bajar las escaleras haciendo que Sarah creyera que había dicho algo malo.  
-Señor, ¿he dicho algo malo? Siento si lo que he dicho os ha molestado.  
-No, por favor. Es solo que habláis y me hace sentir miserable. Tenéis más convicción en un recuerdo que yo en mi propio ser.  
-Lo siento, mi boca ha vuelto a traicionarme otra vez.  
-No, mi señora, es vuestra boca lo que me tiene hipnotizado-Dijo Sarah acariciando su mejilla.


	5. Sentimientos y realidad

"Sentimientos y realidad"

A la salida de la iglesia Narcisa le dio a Pansy una joya que, Lucius, un sirviente de la reina que le pasaba información sobre los movimientos del príncipe, le había cogido para que tuvieran una escusa con la que hablarle a su majestad.  
-Disculpadme majestad- Dijo Pansy acercándose al carruaje de la reina- Pero parece que se os ha caído esto cuando salíais.  
-Oh, ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo puesto. Gracias niña- la reina le sonrió- Es increíble, en verdad, cuando alguien devuelve algo tan valioso.  
-Sois demasiado magnánima- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y alejándose poco a poco del carruaje.  
-Que modales tan refinados- Dijo reina dirigiéndose a una de sus damas de compañía- ¿Quién es?  
-Pansy Black de Guen, majestad.  
-Pansy, querida tomaremos el té mañana, y trae también a tu madre.  
-Será un placer alteza.  
Una vez en casa, Pansy y Narcisa empezaron a hablar del baile y a mirar vestidos.  
-¿Qué le pasa a ese vestido?  
-Que es Lila.  
-Pero a Oliver le encanta el Lila.  
-Si, y otras cincuenta chicas llevarán ese mismo color- Dijo Panshy decepcionada de no encontrar nada.  
-Madre- Dijo Rose entrando con un vestido que le venía pequeño- Con este vestido apenas puedo respirar.  
-Rose, hija, si no puedes respirar no puedes comer.  
Rose la miró con ira, siempre se metía con ella por no ser tan "esmirriada" como Pansy.  
-Madre céntrate por favor.  
-Tal vez, si supiera lo que estás buscando.  
-Algo digno de una reina.  
-Niñas, ya sé lo que necesitamos.  
Narcisa las condujo hasta la habitación de Sarah y de un baúl sacó un vestido precioso de color blanco con unos zapatos a juego que estaban totalmente cubiertos de pequeños cristalitos que los volvían más preciosos.  
-Es el ajuar de Sarah para su boda.  
-¿Saricienta? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el deshollinador?  
-¿Qué hacéis con eso?- Preguntó Alicia al verlas con las cosas de Sarah.  
-Estamos aireando su vestido para el baile- Respondió Narcisa, aunque no debía darle explicaciones, lo hizo porque sabía que Alicia iría a contarle a Sarah todo, y eso sería un impedimento.  
-¿Sarah va a ir a un baile?  
-Claro, es una de mis hijas.  
Alicia salió corriendo a la cocina mientras la baronesa y Pansy reían.

-A fe mía que esto es realmente embarazoso- Decía Oliver mirando la rueda del carruaje, se había roto.  
-Señor, tardaremos bastante en arreglarlo- Dijo George- Tendremos que volver al monasterio.  
-Y nosotros continuaremos a pie- Dijo Sara comenzando a caminar.  
-Hay medio día de camino- Oliver puso cara de susto.  
-Que curioso alteza, ¿donde está vuestro sentido de la aventura?  
Oliver se colocó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta que Oliver se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, antes de que se diera cuenta Sarah se había quitado el vestido y subía en ropa interior a los árboles.  
-Lo más normal es que yo supiera volver a mi castillo- Dijo Oliver frustrado- Y no alcanzo a entender porque sois vos quien está allí arriba y en ropa interior nada menos.  
-No puedo permitir que se os rompa vuestra crisma real, ¿que haríamos nosotros entonces?  
-Sois increíble, rescatáis sirvientes, nadáis a solas, trepáis árboles, ¿hay algo que no hagáis?  
-Si, volar- Respondió Sarah extendiendo los brazos, después lo miró- Ahora daos la vuelta para que pueda bajar.  
Oliver se giró y sin previo aviso recibió un puñetazo en la cara. El gitano que había perseguido para recuperar la obra de Da Vinci estaba allí con unos cuantos hombres más.  
-Quedaos ahí Contés.  
Oliver empezó a pelear con los gitanos mientras Sarah bajaba del árbol, cuando estuvo casi en el suelo vio como uno de ellos cogía su vestido.  
-Mi mujer os da las gracias por eso.  
-Devolvedme mi vestido señor- Dijo Sarah mientras se tiraba encima del hombre haciéndolo caer.  
-¡Dejadla!- Gritó Oliver- Vuestra pelea es conmigo, dejad que ella se vaya.  
El gitano que había cogido a Sarah la soltó, Sarah estaba furiosa.  
-Exijo que me devolváis lo que es mío- La cara de Oliver era de poema- Y puesto que me habéis privado de mi escolta- Refiriéndose a Oliver- Exijo un caballo también.  
Los gitanos la miraron y se rieron.  
-Mi señora- Dijo el líder del grupo- Todo cuanto podáis acarrear.  
-¿Me dais vuestra palabra respecto a eso?  
-Por mi honor de gitano, señora, cuanto podáis acarrear.  
Sarah se giró hacia Oliver y lo cargó a su espalda, empezó a caminar con el allí subido haciendo un gran esfuerzo, los gitanos empezaron a reírse.  
-Esperad señora, os daré un caballo.  
Sarah bajó a Oliver en el acto. Los gitanos le devolvieron su vestido, estaban tan impresionados que invitaron a Sarah y a Oliver a cenar con ellos.

En la casa Black, Narcisa estaba que echaba humo.  
-¿Aun no ha vuelto?- Dijo refiriéndose a Sarah.  
-No mi señora- Respondió Ángela.  
-Quiero que se me informe de inmediato cuando lo haga.  
-Si señora. Por cierto, ¿habéis cambiado de lugar los tapices y los candelabros?  
-No, ¿por que?  
-Porque no aparecen.  
-Pues eso saldrá de vuestra paga- Dijo antes de retirarse.  
-Mamá, o dejas de decirle cuando desaparece algo o al final nos hará pagarle por trabajar.

Mientras, sentados junto a una hoguera con los gitanos Oliver y Sarah jugaban a piedra, papel y tijera para contarse sentimientos y pensamientos. Esa vez había perdido Oliver por lo que le tocaba hablar.  
-Es vuestro turno, y debéis esforzaros.  
-No deseo convertirme en rey.  
-Pensad en la cantidad de cosas buenas que podéis hacer- Dijo Sarah sorprendida.  
-Si pero estar tan marcado por tu posición, no sabéis lo que es eso.  
-Puede que os sorprendiese. Mirad por ejemplo, un gitano no es tan diferente a nosotros como habéis podido comprobar, pero la gente los teme porque están marcados por su estatus- Olive la miró sonriendo- Lo siento, mi boca otra vez.  
-No pidáis perdón, la forma en la que os expresáis ha hecho que esté totalmente enamorado- Dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios. Beso que fue interrumpido por los silbidos y aplausos de los gitanos.  
Poco después Oliver la acompañó hasta las proximidades de su casa.  
-Dejadme aquí por favor, no quiero despertar a nadie.  
-Nicole, ¿conoces las ruinas de Saint Lourence?  
-Si, alteza.  
-No me llames alteza, llámame Oliver. Ves allí mañana, te mostraré algo.  
-Lo intentaré- Dijo ella adentrándose en la casa.

Oliver irrumpió en la habitación de sus padres, descorrió la cortina de la cama haciendo que se despertaran, y automáticamente, el rey soltó medio dormido "Qué le corten la cabeza"  
-Querido, despierta. Nuestro hijo quiere decirnos algo.  
-Quiero abrir una universidad, una en la que pueda entrar todo aquel que quiera estudiar, sin importar de que clase sea.  
-Esta bien, ¿quién sois y que habéis hecho con mi hijo?  
Oliver rió ante el comentario de su padre y comenzó a marcharse pero recordó una cosa más.  
-Y quiero invitar a los gitanos al baile- Dijo antes de salir.  
Los reyes se miraron sorprendidos por la actuación de su hijo.

Sarah estaba limpiando la casa, después de que la hubieran despertado peor de lo que solían hacerlo, además esa fue la primera vez que se había negado a preparar el desayuno y Narcisa, echa una furia había obligado a Rose a hacerlo. Cuando pasó por su habitación vio como Narcisa y Pansy cogían el vestido de su madre.  
-¿Qué hacéis?  
-Probarme mi vestido para el baile- Dijo Pansy.  
-Estos eran de mi madre- Dijo cogiendo los zapatos.  
-Si, y está muerta.  
Sarah no pudo controlarse y le pegó un puñetazo a Pansy en el ojo haciendo que cayera al otro lado de la cama. Después se lanzó a por ella y la persiguió por la casa ignorando los chillidos de Narcisa, Pansy, cuando entraron al salón, cogió el libro que le había regalado Sirius a Sarah y lo puso sobre el fuego.  
-¡NO!- Gritó Sarah.  
-Elije Sarah- Dijo Narcisa- El libro de tu padre o los zapatos de tu madre.  
Sarah le tendió los zapatos a Pansy, pero esta nada más los cogió tiró el libro al fuego.  
-Has elegido bien, pero eso no te librará de unos azotes.  
Un rato después, Rose curaba las heridas de los latigazos de la espalda de Sarah.  
-Sarah, sabes que no debiste hablarle así- Dijo viendo como lloraba, por el dolor de las heridas, sino por la pérdida del libro- Aunque he de reconocer que nunca olvidaré como Pansy dio la vuelta por encima de la cama cuando le pegaste.  
Las dos empezaron a reír incontrolablemente.

Mientras, Narcisa y Pansy se reunían con la reina para tomar el té.  
-Que valiente has sido salvando a ese niño de que lo aplastara un caballo- Dijo ella.  
Le habían contado que Pansy había intentado salvar a un niño pequeño de un caballo y que al hacerlo el caballo le había dado una coz en el ojo, y que por eso tenía el ojo morado.  
-No ha sido nada alteza, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
-Tal vez vosotras podáis ayudarme, hay una joven de la que todos están hablando, pero no hay forma de dar con ella. ¿Conocéis a la Contés de Lancrè?  
-¿Nicole... de Lancrè?- Preguntó Narcisa con cara de de susto.  
-Si... Entonces la conocéis. Ya empezaba a pensar que era una ilusión. ¿Sabéis donde se hospeda?  
-Si- Dijo Narcisa mirando a Pansy- Casualmente se hospeda con nosotras, es nuestra prima.  
-Si, nuestra prima- Dijo Pansy siguiéndole la corriente a su madre.  
-A quien tú llamas Saricienta.  
Pansy abrió los ojos de par en par, se levantó y apartó para chillar y pegarle golpes al aire. La reina se asustó.  
-Cielo santo niña, ¿estás bien?- Dijo cuando volvió a sentarse.  
-Si, es que había una abeja.

Sarah entró en las ruinas, y miró buscando a Oliver, estaba mirándola desde un ventanal cercano a la puerta donde ella estaba.  
-Hola.  
-Hola- Respondió ella muy bajito y cabizbaja.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Edward preocupado.  
-Hoy me siento demasiado extraña.  
-Yo no he dormido en toda la noche por miedo a despertar y darme cuenta de que todo es un sueño. He tenido una revelación durante mi vigilia, y es un proyecto inspirado por ti.  
-No es por mí, de verdad.  
-Nicole, ¿qué te ocurre?  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, alteza.  
-Oliver, llámame Oliver. Y Nicole, te aseguro que todo es por ti, mi proyecto es una universidad para todos los que quieran estudiar, y siento la más absoluta libertad, pensé que me sentiría atrapado, que tendría que preocuparme por todo, pero no es así.  
Sarah estaba llorando, debía despedirse de él pero no sabía cómo.  
-Nicole, ¿de qué querías hablarme?  
-Simplemente decirte que la de anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida- No podía despedirse después de que él le hubiera abierto su corazón- Debo irme.  
Oliver la paró y la besó, apoyando sus manos en la espalda y haciendo que ella se separara del beso por culpa del dolor de las heridas.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Debo irme...  
-Nicole, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada- Empezó a correr y lo dejó allí extrañado.

Oliver le explicó a su madre el encuentro que tuvo con Nicole y esta le explicó su conversación con Narcisa. Narcisa le había dicho que Nicole se marchaba porque estaba comprometida.  
-¿Comprometida?  
-Si hijo, su barco salió esta misma tarde.  
-Tiene gracia, yo abriéndole mi vanidoso corazón y ello solamente intentaba decirme adiós.  
-Es una mujer fuerte si puede mantener el temple mientras tú le abres el corazón.  
-Por lo menos debería haber tenido la decencia de decirme que iba a casarse.  
-¿La hubieras escuchado?  
-Pues claro que no, la habría convencido de que...- Oliver entonces supo porque Nicole había reaccionado de esa forma por la tarde- Ella intentó decírmelo esta tarde y yo no le di oportunidad.

Esa noche era el baile, Narcisa había encerrado a Sarah por hacerse pasar por su madre y por haber escondido el vestido para el baile que iba a llevar Pansy. Sarah lloraba desesperadamente porque sabía que Oliver diría quien sería su esposa esa noche, y esa no sería ella.  
-Fred, tienes que ir y hablar con el señor Da Vinci, tienes que pedirle ayuda.  
-Pero solo soy un sirviente, no me recibirá, Alicia.  
-Debes intentarlo, hazlo por ella y por mí. Yo no puedo ser feliz si ella no lo es. Nosotros hemos tenido suerte, somos de la misma clase social- Dijo Alicia abrazándose a Fred- Pero ella no. Por favor, tienes que intentarlo.  
Fred salió corriendo hacia el baile para buscar al señor Da Vinci, cuando lo encontró y le explicó la situación Da Vinci lo siguió hasta casa de Sarah y después de liberarla le hizo unas alas que añadió a su vestido. Sarah salió corriendo hacia el baile.

Allí, Oliver estaba apartado de todos, en un pasillo del castillo cuando su padre fue a buscarlo.  
-Oliver, no hace falta que anuncies nada esta noche.  
-No padre, he tomado mi decisión.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Si padre.  
Los dos juntos se encaminaron al centro del salón de baile dispuestos a dar el gran anuncio.


	6. Fin de un sueño Realidad

"El final de un sueño, hay que aceptar la realidad"

-Damas y caballeros, estamos hay aquí por dos motivos- Dijo el rey Wood hablando a la gente- Uno, es un homenaje al señor Da Vinci, que por cierto, nadie sabe dónde está. Y en segundo lugar, para anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo con...  
Fue interrumpido por la mano de Oliver que se había quedado mirando la entrada del palacio, Oliver salió corriendo hacia allí sonriendo dejando a su padre con la boca abierta, mirando hacia donde se dirigía su hijo, se giró hacia su mujer.  
-¿Quién es esa?  
-Creo que es la Contés de Lancré- Dijo la reina muy emocionada.  
-Ahhhhhh...-Dijo el rey- ¿Quién?  
Oliver corrió hasta ella y le tomó las manos.  
-Contés, estáis aquí.  
-Si, pero tengo que hablar contigo.  
-¿No vas a casarte? Me dijeron que te ibas para casarte.  
-Quien os dijo eso estaba mal informado. Oliver antes de que nada más ocurra tengo que hablarte.  
-Sea lo que sea mi respuesta es sí- Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia su padre- Mira, he invitado a los gitanos al baile.  
Oliver la conducía entre la gente mientras ella intentaba pararle para explicárselo todo, pero antes de que llegaran junto al rey, Narcisa tiró de su otro brazo gritando.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí? Tú eres una sirvienta.  
-¿Pero qué dice?- Dijo Oliver viendo como Sarah lloraba- Nicole ¿Que está diciendo?  
-Nicole de Lancré era mi madre, yo soy lo que dice ella.  
Oliver empezó a alejarse frustrado.  
-Oliver por favor- Dijo Sarah haciendo que este parara en seco.  
-A mi dirigiros con más respeto, yo soy el príncipe de Francia y vos sois una simple sirvienta.  
Salió de la sala sin mirarla, y Sarah hizo lo mismo pero corriendo en la otra dirección, salió del palacio y en las escaleras se le cayó un zapato y en mitad de la lluvia que había empezado a caer minutos antes corrió sin parar hasta su casa.  
Leonardo Da Vinci la vio salir y dejar atrás su zapato, este lo recogió y buscó a Oliver, lo encontró en una de las torres del castillo totalmente solo.  
-Sois tonto de remate.  
-¿Qué?- Oliver se quedó boquiabierto.  
-Ella es la compañera de tu vida y la has arrojado a los leones.  
-Me mintió, yo le abrí mi corazón y ella jugó con él.  
-¿Qué es una vida sin amor?  
-¿Y el amor sin confianza? ¿Qué es eso? Además que sabréis vos.  
-Yo se que una vida sin amor, no es una vida.  
-Yo tengo un deber, soy un príncipe y haré lo que debo.  
-Pues entonces no os la merecéis- Dijo dejando el zapato de Sarah junto a él y marchándose.

A la mañana siguiente Sarah empezó a hacer sus tareas hasta que Narcisa se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.  
-Se dé fuentes fidedignas que iban a anunciar el compromiso del príncipe con Pansy.  
-Pues coged vuestras cosas y marchaos, habéis ganado, ir a vivir a vuestro palacio y dejadnos en paz.  
-Tú ya no eres un problema para mí.  
-¿Así es como me veis, como un problema? He hecho todo lo que me habéis ordenado. ¿Alguna vez me habéis querido aunque fuera un poco?  
-¿Quien va a querer una piedra en su zapato?- Dijo Narcisa con veneno en su voz.  
-¡SARAH! ¡Señora!- Gritó Alicia desde la entrada- Han aparecido todas las cosas que faltaban.  
Sarah corrió hasta allí y Narcisa la siguió a paso más lento. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Marcus y a sus hombres descargando las cosas y entrándolas en la casa. Sarah se giró a Narcisa.  
-¿Las pertenencias de mi padre se las vendisteis a este hombre?- Sarah miró a Marcus- Gracias por devolverlas.  
-Soy un hombre de negocios Sarah.  
¿Qué queréis decir?  
-No iba a tenerte aquí cuando venga el príncipe, así que te vas tú a cambio de todo esto. Aunque creo que salgo ganando con el trato- Narcisa entró en la casa escuchando los gritos de Sarah intentando huir sin éxito.

Unos días después, Oliver se encontraba ante el altar, esperando a su futura esposa, la heredera española, Hermione. Mientras esperaba pudo ver las caras de Pansy y Narcisa llorando y la de Rose triste. También vio a un hombre rojizo llorando y no entendió eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de Hermione mientras caminaba hacia él.  
Cuando estuvo junto a él, el sacerdote empezó con la ceremonia y ella sollozó más fuerte, Oliver la escuchó decir "No, por favor, no os caséis conmigo por favor" y vio como miraba de reojo a aquel hombre rojizo. Entonces Oliver lo entendió todo, daba igual la clase social, él quería a Sarah. Empezó a reírse en mitad de la ceremonia dejando a todos impactados, Oliver se levantó cogiendo la mano de Hermione.  
-No, por favor, no- No paraba de decir ella.  
-Madame, por favor, se exactamente como os sentís- Dijo alargando su brazo y señalando a aquel hombre que lloraba. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del hombre gritando "Ronald". Los reyes franceses empezaron a reírse al ver a los reyes españoles echándose la culpa mutuamente por lo que acababa de pasar, porque a pesar de que su matrimonio fue por conveniencia y a pesar de sus diferencias, ellos habían aprendido a amarse.  
Narcisa y Pansy se abrazaron sonrientes entre lágrimas al ver salir a Oliver, pensando que había hecho eso por Pansy. Rose salió de la iglesia para despejarse, se sentía muy mal por Sarah, pero algo la hizo reconfortarse, escuchó como el príncipe Oliver, junto con el capitán de su guardia, le preguntaba a Draco por Sarah.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-¿La baronesa, alteza?  
-No, Nic... Digo Sarah.  
-Ha sido vendida, mi señor.  
-¿Vendida? ¿Ha quien?  
-A Marcus Flint, alteza- Dijo Rose acercándose a ellos- Justo después del baile.  
Rose miró al capitán y este le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-George, prepara una patrulla, vamos a ir a por ella- Después se dirigió a Rose- No le digas a nadie que hemos hablado pues todo será desvelado a su debido momento.

En el castillo de Marcus, Sarah sacaba unas espadas para limpiarlas con los grilletes puestos en los tobillos, Marcus la observaba desde la sala.  
-Me duele mucho verte con grilletes, Sarah. Si tú prometieras no intentar escaparte.  
-Nada me retiene aquí.  
-Ahora me perteneces Sarah.  
-Yo no pertenezco a nadie.  
Marcus acarició el pelo de Sarah oliéndolo y disfrutando de su fragancia.  
-Será mejor que guardéis las distancias, señor.  
-¿Sabéis? Yo tenía un potro que era como tú, un espíritu libre, y conseguí, igual que lograré contigo, domarlo- Dijo Marcus antes de lanzarse a besarla.  
Sarah reaccionó más rápido, se giró haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y haciendo que se sentara. Y antes de que Marcus tuviera oportunidad de moverse Sarah cogió una espada y la encaró a él.  
-Mi padre fue un excelente espadachín señor, me enseñó muy bien.  
-Podría ahorcarte por esto.  
-No si estáis muerto. Y ahora dadme esa llave, u os juro por la tumba de mi padre que os abriré desde el ombligo a la nariz.  
Marcus cogió la llave que colgaba de su cuello y se la entregó a Sarah dejándola libre.  
Al salir de allí Sarah pudo ver como Oliver bajaba de su caballo y corría hacia ella.  
-Hola.  
-Hola- Susurró ella- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?  
-He venido a rescatarte.  
-¿Ha rescatarme? ¿A una plebeya?- Preguntó mientras se dirigía a un escalón a sentarse.  
-En realidad, he venido a implorar tu perdón, te ofrecí el mundo y en la primera prueba traicioné tu confianza- Sarah siguió caminando- Por favor, Sarah...  
Sarah paró en seco girándose hacia él.  
-Decidlo otra vez- Dijo llorando.  
-Lo siento- Repitió Sarah colocándose a su lado.  
-No... Volved a decir mi nombre os lo suplico.  
-Sarah- Oliver sonrió al ver como la hacía feliz- Hoy vengo ante vos- Oliver la obligó a sentarse en el escalón- No como un príncipe, sino como un hombre enamorado. Pero a fe mía, que me sentiría como un rey, si vos Sarah Black, fuerais mi esposa.  
Oliver quitó la bota desgastada de Sarah y le colocó el perfecto zapato que ella había perdido después del baile. Sarah lo abrazó y lloró diciéndole que sí, que lo aceptaba.

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa Black, a la hora del desayuno, Narcisa se puso seria con Rose.  
-Oí que el príncipe habló contigo, ¿qué te dijo?  
-Pues... No lo recuerdo bien... Fue todo tan rápido... Creo que dijo "Me está bien empleado por escoger a una extranjera en vez de a tu... hermana".  
Narcisa y Pansy empezaron a reír de felicidad y satisfacción.  
-Bueno tal vez debamos dejar que se arrepienta unos cuantos días.  
En ese momento se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, Pansy y Narcisa corrieron a abrir mientras que Rose las seguía tranquilamente.  
Cuando abrieron Rose pudo ver a George delante de ellas.  
-Señoras, su majestad el rey, solicita una audiencia con la señora Narcisa Black y sus hijas inmediatamente.  
Pansy y Narcisa sonrieron, pero Narcisa hizo como que no sabía nada.  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?  
-Oh, no señora, su majestad desea que os ataviéis con las mejores galas- Dijo sonriendo.  
-Pues de gala será.  
Rose fue la que cerró la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle unas miradas insinuantes a George, el cual las respondió encantado.

Poco después las tres estaban entrando por la puerta del salón del trono, haciendo reverencias a toda la corte hasta que estuvieron delante de los tronos donde estaban esperándoles los reyes sentados, y a la derecha del rey estaba el príncipe Oliver de pie. Ellas se inclinaron por última vez ante ellos.  
-Baronesa Black, ¿podéis explicarme como os atrevisteis a mentir a su majestad la reina?  
Narcisa supo que con eso se refería a la mentira de Sarah, cuando le dijo que era su prima y que se iba a casar, y que lo había hecho para beneficiar a Pansy, aunque Sarah no estuviera allí, ella había mentido.  
-Bueno... Una madre haría cualquier cosa por el porvenir de su hija majestad... Puede que exagerara un poquito.  
-¡Madre que es lo que has hecho! ¡Majestad, yo soy una víctima como vos y me arrepiento de pertenecer a su familia!  
-¡Como te atreves a negarme pequeña ingrata!  
-¡Callaos las dos! Por todos los santos, ¿son siempre así?  
-Peor- Respondió en alto Rose.  
-Rose, querida, odiaría pensar que tienes algo que ver con esto.  
-Claro que no, madre- Respondió Rose muy segura de sí misma- Solo vengo por la comida.  
Narcisa estaba furiosa, iba a gritarle algo a Rose por lo que le estaba haciendo pero fue interrumpida por la reina.  
-Baronesa Black, habéis sido hallada culpable, y vos y vuestra horrible hija saldréis a las Américas en el próximo barco, salvo que por algún milagro alguien hable en vuestro favor.  
Narcisa empezó a mirar a los miembros de la corte y pudo notar como todos la miraban con desprecio.  
-Je, je... Últimamente parece haber mucha gente fuera de la ciudad.  
-Yo hablaré en su favor- Escuchó Narcisa la voz de Sarah en su espalda- Ella es, pese a todo, mi madrastra.  
Automáticamente, toda la corte y Rose se inclinaron al verla, y Pansy los imitó sin entender nada. Narcisa se inclinó cuando la tuvo delante diciendo "Alteza".  
-Os aseguró que desde este momento yo no volveré a pensar en vos nunca más, pero vos en cambio, y de ello estoy segura, pensaréis en mi cada día, durante el resto de vuestra vida.  
-¿Y eso... cuanto tiempo será?  
Sarah, a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho ella y su hija, no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión.  
-Solo os ruego, majestades, que la tratéis con la misma cortesía con la que me ha obsequiado ella a mí.  
-Por supuesto, hija, así se hará.  
-¿Hija?- Pansy seguía sin entender nada.  
-Pansy- Dijo Oliver haciendo que ella lo mirara- Creo que no te he presentado a mi esposa- Oliver señaló con el brazo a Sarah, y Pansy se quedó helada.

Horas más tarde, Narcisa y Pansy eran llevadas a la lavandería del castillo donde trabajarían desde entonces.  
-Primero limpiad esos manteles y después colocad esas servilletas en aquel lado- Dijo la mujer que mandaba allí.  
-Pansy, ya has oído lo que ha dicho esa mujer.  
-Si, igual que tú.  
-Si, pero yo soy la encargada.  
-¡De eso nada, tú eres igual que yo, una miserable pelafustana!  
-No me hables así, yo tengo sangre noble.  
-¡Y yo ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia!- Dijo la mujer de antes dándoles con una bolsa de ropa sucia y tirándolas en el tinte de ropa morado- Y ahora a trabajar.  
Cuando se levantaron de allí estaban con las caras moradas totalmente. Narcisa tenía la ira dibujada en sus ojos mientras Pansy no dejaba de lloriquear.


	7. Y vivieron felices por siempre jamás

"Y fueron felices por siempre jamás"

Leonardo Da Vinci destapó un cuadro mostrando un retrato de Sarah hecho por él.  
-Oh, Leonardo, es magnífico- Sarah se acercó a abrazarlo.  
Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Draco, Rose y George estaban observando la escena a un lado.  
-Ja, ja, ja- Fred no podía parar de reír.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sarah girándose hacia él.  
-Nada, es solo que no me acostumbro, Alteza- Alicia le dio un golpe reprochándole.  
-Si, bueno, realeza o no, aun puedo darte para el pelo- Dijo Sarah empezando a hacerle cosquillas.  
Mientras Oliver hablaba con Da Vinci.  
-Debo decir que, para un hombre de vuestro talento, no se parece nada a ella.  
-Vos señor- Dijo Sarah cogiéndole las manos al escucharle- Deberíais ser más condescendiente.  
-Y nosotros princesa deberíamos ser felices para siempre.  
-¿A si? ¿Y quién lo dice?  
-La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

...

Lo seeee es un poco corto! pero no sabia como continuar, aki se me apago la imaginación, xD.

Weno este es el final OFICIAL de la historia, pero os podre un Epílogo como regalo! espero que les guste!

bss

p.d: no se si voy a poner otra historia nueva o seguir las otras que tengo pero por el momento estare ocupada estudiando mi CARNET de conducir y preparando un viajecito a IRLANDA! YUPIIIIIIIIIIII jajajaja. Aunque esté en Irlanda, interaré subir historias nuevas, pero no os aseguro nada xq aun no se que me tocará hacer allí, aun tengo que preparar el papeleo y aprobar el teórico de conducir. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA HISTORIA! COMENTEN POR FAVOR! Me haría mucha ilusión pensar que la gente la lee y opina!

GRACIAS POR LEERME!


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Tres meses después, Sarah salió a montar a caballo con Rose, se habían hecho inseparables y más desde que se había comprometido con George, capitán de la guardia de Oliver y fiel amigo. Iban de camino a la antigua casa Black, ahora perteneciente a Angelina y Draco, y donde también vivían los prometidos Alicia y Fred. Ya no eran criados, eran los dueños del terreno, Sarah se los había regalado. Cuando llegaron, Alicia y Fred salieron a recibirlas, ellas bajaron de los caballos, pero Fred tuvo que coger a Sarah en brazos, se había desvanecido de repente cuando iba a abrazarla.

La entraron en la casa y mandaron llamar al médico y a Oliver. El médico llegó enseguida, pero Oliver estaba en una reunión muy importante y no había recibido aún el mensaje.  
El doctor revisó a Sarah mientras los demás esperaban fuera, estuvo bastante tiempo con ella, tanto que incluso Oliver había acabado la reunión e ido hasta allí extremadamente preocupado.  
-¿Donde está Sarah?  
-Está dentro con el doctor, llevan mucho rato ahí.  
-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Se desmayó de repente al bajar del caballo.  
A los diez minutos salió el doctor y vio a Oliver esperando una respuesta.  
-Majestad, no debéis preocuparos, si se siguen mis recomendaciones no habrá ningún problema.  
-Pero, ¿qué le pasa?  
-La princesa Sarah está en estado, no debía haber realizado el paseo a caballo, aunque es normal si no lo sabía.  
Oliver no sabía si alegrarse porque Sarah estaba embarazada o gritar de preocupación por el estado de Sarah. El doctor vio la lucha interna del príncipe e intentó calmarlo.  
-Alteza, la princesa está bien ahora, pero debe mantener absoluto reposo, al menos durante unos días. Solo está de dos meses, hasta dentro de otros dos corre peligro el bebé. Quiero que guarde reposo hasta entonces, puede caminar pero paseos cortos y siempre acompañada. Nada de montar a caballo ni realizar esfuerzos innecesarios y sobretodo tranquilidad, nada de alterarse. Dentro de unas semanas iré al palacio a revisarla. Alteza, relajaos, y enhorabuena.  
El médico se marchó, una vez lo hubo hecho Rose mandó un mensajero a George pidiéndole que fuera hasta allí y que trajera un carruaje. Angelina y Draco fueron a la cocina a por algo para que Oliver y Sarah comieran y Alicia y Fred fueron por agua y paños para refrescar a Sarah.  
Oliver entró en la habitación donde estaba Oliver en la cama, y la encontró llorando, él se asustó y corrió a su lado.  
-¡Sarah!, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?  
-Porque casi mato a nuestro pequeño.  
-Ssshhh... No ha sido culpa tuya, no lo sabías- Dijo Oliver secándole las lágrimas- Ahora vas a comer algo, y cuando llegue George con el carruaje iremos a casa y te quedarás en la cama.  
-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?  
-No, claro que no. Solo estoy preocupado, cuando el médico dijo que estabas en estado y que no debías haber montado, al principio sentí enfado, pero tú no lo sabías, mi amor, y estáis los dos bien que es lo que importa.  
Poco después entraron Alicia y Fred, acompañados de Rose, con un balde de agua y paños, Alicia los mojaba la frente y el cuello refrescándola, eso la hacía sentir mejor, también entraron Angelina y Draco con un caldo para Sarah y algo de carne para Oliver, Sarah debía comer ligero.  
Al rato llegó George con el carruaje y Oliver llevó a Sarah hasta allí en brazos, seguidos por Rose colgada del brazo de George, fueron al castillo donde los reyes estaban terriblemente asustados por Sarah, ésta estaba dormida cuando la llevaron a su habitación y Oliver, sentado en el borde de la cama y sin soltarle la mano les explicó a sus padres cual era su situación.  
-Entonces, ¿está en cinta?- Preguntó el rey y Oliver asintió- ¡Voy a ser abuelo!  
-No grites, la vas a despertar.  
-Lo siento.  
-Cariño, no te preocupes, Sarah va a recibir las mejores atenciones- Le aseguró su madre- Todo va a salir bien.

Los dos meses pasaron rápidos, Rose y George se habían casado hacia unas semanas y Alicia y Fred se casarían un mes después. Sarah hacía pequeñas caminatas en compañía de la reina, empezaba a tener el vientre abultado y cada vez se encontraba más cansada. Oliver intentaba estar con ella a cada rato pero sus obligaciones se lo impedían muchas de las veces.

Llegó la boda de Alicia y Fred, Sarah estaba de cinco meses, así que no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en la celebración, por lo que se despidió de ellos y de Rose y George, los cuatro se irían de luna de miel al día siguiente, no lo habían hecho antes para poder asistir a la otra boda.

Los meses fueron pasando, y cuando Sarah estaba en su último mes Oliver estaba realmente histérico, cada vez que un sirviente lo llamaba casi salía corriendo por si era Sarah. Una mañana, Sarah despertó viendo a una sirvienta al otro lado de la habitación.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
La sirvienta se acercó y Sarah vio que se trataba de Pansy, la miraba con odio y se acercaba a ella cada vez más.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar...  
-...En esa cama, embarazada del príncipe y a punto de convertirme en reina. Tú me lo has quitado todo, y yo no voy a permitir que tú tengas lo que más quieres ahora mismo, voy a matar a ese bebé.  
-¿Qué? ¡Ayuda! ¡Qué venga alguien!- Gritó Sarah.  
Pansy, en un intento de callarla se lanzó contra ella e intentó asfixiarla con una de las almohadas. Casi lo consigue pero los fuertes brazos de George la apartaron y se la llevaron mientras Rose atendía a Sarah.  
-Llamar a un médico, rápido- Le ordenó a una criada- Sarah mírame.  
-Rose, me duele, me duele.  
Sarah notaba una fuerte presión en su bajo vientre a consecuencia de lo ocurrido, el miedo había hecho que se alterase demasiado.  
El médico llegó enseguida junto con la reina, esta se sentó con ella cogiéndola de la mano, intentando calmarla.  
-Id y llamar a mi esposo y al príncipe.  
-Pero alteza, han salido a atender unos asuntos de estado.  
-¡Me da igual, encuéntralos y haz que vuelvan!- le gritó la reina a Lucius y se giró a Sarah para distraerla mientras el doctor la revisaba- Sarah, cariño, estoy aquí. Quiero que me hables. ¿Ya habéis decidido que nombre quieres ponerle?  
-Si... Sirius, si e... es... niño...- Sarah intentaba responder a pesar del dolor.  
-Sirius era tu padre ¿Verdad?- Sarah solo asintió- ¿Y si es niña como se llamara?  
-Elizabeth- La reina no pudo evitar sonreír, ese mismo nombre quiso poner a su bebé cuando esperaba a Oliver.  
-Majestad, me temo que la princesa va a tener el bebé en estos momentos, lo ocurrido le ha adelantado el parto.  
-¡No! ¡Quiero que esté Oliver conmigo!- Gritó Sarah.  
-Lo siento, alteza, pero no podemos esperar. Si no lo sacamos ahora podría no sobrevivir, ni el bebé ni vos.  
Sarah aceptó porque no podría permitir que su pequeño muriera. El doctor la ayudó a colocarse en el borde de la cama, la reina se colocó detrás de ella haciendo de apoyo para su espalda, el médico se colocó frente a ella, entre sus piernas para recibir al bebé.  
-Muy bien alteza, cuando os diga quiero que empujéis, todo lo que podáis. ¿Preparada? ¡Empujad!  
Sarah empujó agarrándose a las sábanas para hacer más fuerza e intentando no gritar se mordió el labio.  
Mientras, fuera de la habitación había llegado Oliver, a pesar de que le habían dicho que ahora no podía entrar, él intentaba entrar para estar con ella.  
-¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?  
-El doctor ha dicho que una vez que empezara el parto no podía pasar nadie.  
Oliver escuchó un grito desgarrador de Sarah y se lanzó contra la puerta, George lo cogió.  
-Oliver, relájate. Además te tengo que contar una cosa.  
-Ahora no George.  
-Es el motivo por el que Sarah se ha puesto de parto- Oliver giró y lo miró muy seriamente a la vez que asustado- Pansy estuvo esta mañana aquí, Rose y yo escuchamos a Sarah pidiendo ayuda y cuando entramos Pansy estaba intentando asfixiarla con una almohada. Aparté a Pansy y me la llevé, está encerrada bajo llave. Cuando volví, Rose había hecho llamar al médico.  
La furia que Oliver sintió en ese momento solo pudo ser aplacada por su padre.  
-Oliver, cálmate, ella te va a necesitar cuando esto acabe.  
A la hora, el doctor salió sonriente, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y se marchó sin decir nada. Oliver no pudo evitar la necesidad de entrar y lo que vio le dejó anonadado, estaba Sarah con un bulto entre sus brazos intentando darle el pecho con la ayuda de la reina. Sarah, cuando lo vio le sonrió y Oliver vio en su cara el cansancio que llevaba por el esfuerzo enorme que había realizado al traer al mundo a ese bebé.  
-Oliver- Dijo Sarah con un susurro apenas audible- Ven a conocer a tu hija Elizabeth.  
-Es una niña- Dijo Oliver sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellas. La reina (abuela) los dejó solos.  
-Tómala- Sarah le colocó a la niña en sus brazos y se recostó en la almohada- Siento que no haya sido un varón.  
-Cariño, no me importa, es una niña preciosa. Además, tendremos más hijo, muchos más, seguiremos intentando tener un varón- Oliver miró a la niña- Hola Elizabeth, eres lo más bonito que hay en el mundo. Princesa, voy a sacarla para que la vean los demás, tú deberías descansar.

Unos días después, Bella miraba el cielo a través del gran ventanal de su habitación amamantando a su pequeña. Notó unos brazos enroscarse en su cintura y enseguida supo que era Oliver.  
-Me sentía solo sin ti.  
-Enseguida voy, la niña tenía hambre.  
-Mi amor, eres increíble, no puedo creer que hayas llevado a nuestra niña dentro de ti nueve meses y hayas pasado por el dolor del parto. Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo si me hubiera tocado.  
-Es una suerte que me toque hacerlo a mí.

Oliver se inclinó a besar sus labios, y en un tierno beso le demostró el amor y la admiración que sentía por ella.

Aquel retrato de mi abuela que había pintado Leonardo Da Vinci permaneció colgado en la universidad hasta hace unos años. Y si la pequeña cenicienta como ustedes la llaman o Sarah como lo hago yo y su príncipe fueron reales y vivieron, la verdad caballeros es que si, vivieron y fueron felices por siempre jamás.

FIN

**FIN, ahora sí que si se ha acabado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bss**


End file.
